


A Sheikah's Beguiling Position

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sheik accidentally magics Link into making out with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sheikah's Beguiling Position

**Author's Note:**

> Written for animegoil at my harlequin meme.

The Sheikah don't generally have any magic about them. They are a tribe known for their stealth, their subterfuge. Many are known for their profound skills with blades. They are a race of guardians forever to be hidden in the shadows, known only by their reputation. A rumor of blood red eyes or a flash of steel in the dark. It is exceedingly rare for a Sheikah to be born of magic, for there hasn't been one for centuries.  
  
But Sheik isn't a normal Sheikah. Sheik had housed Zelda within his own body for seven years, had channeled her magic through his fingers, learned the spells as she learned them. He knows the alphabets of old by heart, can recite the Great Text backwards if need be. He whispers chants faster than Zelda herself, the words hissing from his lips to fall upon the soil before him- the earth blackening and curling in on itself before new vegetation springs forth. His fingers know how to push life back into a wound, his tongue knows the texture of the art of incantations.  
  
It only makes sense for the magic to remain even after Zelda is gone.  
  
All the same, it takes him by surprise. He hasn't felt magic since Zelda had returned to her own body, hesitant because he knows the tang of disappointment too well. Sheik does not wish to speak the words because he does not wish to be disappointed when the spice of magic does not come. So he longs for it in silence, his fingertips itching with the urge to sketch a pentacle- his tongue stinging from biting down on the urge to speak the words of summoning.  
  
So it comes as a surprise when Link's eyes go half-lidded in the middle of their conversation. His cheeks flush, the blue of his eyes hazy with something too reminiscent to pleasure, his breath coming in harsh gasping breaths. The grip on his sword slackens, his smile slipping and he _leans in_ -  
  
Somewhere to their right, Zelda is laughing over something that the Zora representative has said and it is that sound that snaps Sheik out of the daze he'd fallen into. All the same, he doesn't move quick enough. Link's lips brush over cloth, whisper soft yet still insistent enough that Sheik can feel the pressure of Link's lips fitted against his. It makes his breath catch in his throat, and he shudders. He wants to press their bodies together, wants to jerk his mask down and catch Link's lip with his teeth, he _wantswantswants_ \- has wanted ever since he'd first seen him in that Temple full of light and sadness.  
  
His magic flares red hot in his mind, and this time he recognizes it for what it is, recognizes this particular tang of bewitchment- he feels sick, there's a sour taste in his mouth because this isn't, this isn't-  
  
He trembles, realizes that Link is inching closer to him, caging him against the wall with his hips and arms- really, it's a miracle that no one's noticed yet. But the alcove they're in is veiled in shadow. Sheikah's always keep to the shadows and Link, poor, quiet, shy Link had sought him out; the one familiar face in a room full of noblemen. He'd laughed and poured his glass of champagne out the window, smile bright when he admitted sheepishly, "Parties aren't really my thing."

The magic drains out of him guiltily, slinking back into the depths of his heart once more and with its absence, Link goes slack against him- his hips no longer subtly grinding into Sheik's, his mouth still pressed along the bare skin of his cheekbone but paused, as if paralyzed by a Redead's shriek.  
  
Slowly, so very slowly, the lips draw away- and Link stares at him, confused and innocent and naive and _oh god, he's still pressed against Sheik_ \- There's a hand against Sheik's shoulder, a hand that had been pressing him back into the wall seconds ago. Now the touch is just barely there, hesitant and inquiring and Link says "Sheik?" slow and soft like a question.  
  
And Sheik closes his eyes, because he doesn't want to explain this, doesn't want to explain the magic or the fact that he wants Link a little more than he should- doesn't want to see the look on Link's face when he tells him what just happened.  
  
The hand closes on his shoulder once more, and when Sheik finally opens his eyes, Link is _smiling at him_ , calm and happy. The hand slips down along his arm, slides teasing fingers across quivering muscle, over the wraps around his wrist until it finally reaches its destination. Link's still grinning when he twines their fingers together, and says teasingly, "Magic's cheating, you know?"  
  
And well, Sheik can't really do much more than smile back.


End file.
